baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baldi's Advanced Education
"Oh, what's new. I should've known I would mess up!" - Tag at the beginning of the game, after not solving the third problem correctly. Disclaimer I know most, if not a lot of people's characters want to be involved, but please don't self-insert your character and edit my page without my consent. The only people who are allowed to do such a thing is Midevalknight. Unless you're Midevalknight, please do not add your characters on this page, or even edit this page. Introduction Baldi's Advanced Education & Learning ''is an unofficial sequel to Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning. It takes place 3 years later after the events of Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning. This Game / Alternate Universe / Story is made by the known wikia users SoupDoo, and Midevalknight. The Plot You are Tag. You've recently graduated from Here Elementary School, and you've finally made it to Where Middle School. Though things seemed to be looking bright for your future, Baldi has returned and this time: he is angrier than ever! He's trapped you within the new and improved schoolhouse(which is basically Here School, but repainted). Now, it's bigger, better, longer, and most importantly, it has levels! Your goal is to find the 7 keys that will open the staircase, allowing you to go down to the next floor. It's now up to you to find the 7 keys on each floor(with randomized mazes) and escape Where Middle School. Will you escape, and uncover Baldi's true origins, or will you be yet another victim of Baldi's rage..? Characters ''All of the characters from the first game with new designs. Some characters might come back without new designs, while some comeback with new. [ If you made a new character design specifically for this page, let me know and I will replace / add your character! ] '' Endings Normal Ending If you managed to complete the game without doing anything to change your ending, you will be greeted by the splash screen that said 'The End'. In that ending, Filename2 will speak to the player saying the following dialogue. Most likely hinting at OMV's true intentions: "If I have one thing to say to you, it's *''BZZZZZT*....welcome back. Do not trust O-*''BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*...yeah, heheh...he's...not what he seems...he's not like...my friend or anything. Just remember, you need to avoid oliBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT." Secret Ending / Bad Ending If you complete the game, but you take the tape from the first level(which is hidden behind a wall with the Baldi Poster) to the end of the game, you will be taken into a new blank room with grey walls. In the middle, would be the tape recorder. Interacting with the tape recorder will play the tape by Oliver, and start the ending. He is known to be referencing Filename2. After the tape finished, the player will turn around see the whole cast of characters behind him, with Baldi in the middle. Baldi will then start smacking his ruler three times in rapid succession, before catching the player. This will trigger the normal game over screen, and award the player a secret achievement called 'The Real Enemy'. Corruption Ending ( The True Secret Ending ) If you complete the Corruption mode, which can be accessed by enabling 'CORRUPT' in the game files to true, you will access corruption mode, where the previous cast of characters turn into nightmarish monsters that will hunt you at every turn. If you managed to complete this mode, and finally reach the exit(one level exists in this), it will glitch, and you will be greeted with a cutscene in Tag's point of view, running away. Eventually reaching the exit. This would show OMV's identity reveal, despite the fact that most of his face is covered and his constant glitching. Upon finishing the ending, it will take you back to the start of the game, skipping the entire cutscene. You will be given the achievement titled 'The Cycle'. (Credits to Midi for helping me out with this audio.) True Ending This ending plays when Tag successfully frees each of the characters from the tormented hell, before confronting Baldi. It will end on the splash screen as Tag runs towards Baldi. The Screen will crash, and turn black as a voice is played. It's Filename2's voice. The Achievement will be given, titled 'Freedom'. "Great job...you freed us all...but it is just the beginning of a nightm *'BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT*'" The game will crash back to the desktop. Redemption This secret ending can only be achieved if you go into your save file, and type in room-8 on your corruption mode save file. You will be taken into the same room as the Corruption ending, only there is no table, it's all black and OMV is seen looking outside of the window...sitting. This ending is currently unfinished. Achievements '''Back to (W)here School' - Start the game up for the first time. The Voice on the Tape '- Play the tape for the first time. '''Honor Rolled - '''Clear any stage / floors on your first try! '''HUH?! - '''Have Gotta Sweep push you into Baldi! '''B-GONE! -' Use the BSODA to push back three people at once! '''The Very Hungry Dragon - '''Feed Tanneog in every single level! '''Here we go again! - '''Get your first answer wrong! '''Honor's Student - '''Complete the game, and get one of the endings without dying! '''Master Kitchen Chef - '''Complete Kitchen Soup's Cooking Class mini-game without dropping a single puddle! '''End of the Hall - '''Complete the game and unlock the Normal ending. '''The Real Enemy - '''Bring the secret tape all the way to the end of the game, and unlock the Secret ending! '''The Cycle - '''Complete corruption mode, and unlock the end(?) '''Freedom - '''Free everyone...? '''The End - '''Obtain all of the endings. ''Redemption - ???? ' Trivia * During the creation of the Corrupted Mode ending, there was a slight goof where before OMV were to say "Wow..you must really have a strong heart if you're not having a existential crisis right now", he would mistakenly be cut off before the clip finished. * The title is oddly similar to Viktor's Advanced Education, though it is only just a coincidence. * This is the only title where Tag has gained a new redesign. * The game's style is around the 2000's instead of the normal 90's style that Baldi's Basics had. * This page was originally a one person effort, eventually Midevalknight joined in and this had became a collab. * Also, one character was made specifically for this game, which was Obligatory Mysterious Voice: A twisted corruption, rivaling Filename2. Further plans to add him in other games are unconfirmed. Category:Games Category:Has New Characters & Items Category:Stories